Got the bearings?
Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "Maybe we should put a security detail around...you know...'ze mirror'" Harrow says, "I'd be glad to assist with that, sir." Brawl says, "I ain't watching no mirror, that's for sure!" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "Do not take it personal if I am happy with your choice Brawl." Tremor says, "Who needs assistin?" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "'Ze mirror'" Brawl says, "Huh, you saying Brawl's too sissy to be watching a mirror Hook?" Harrow snickers. Brawl says, "Cause I'll watch it /and/ I'll do a fraking good job JUST to prove you wrong Constructicreep!" Tremor says, "Now there's a fight I'd like ta see! Speakin a which, whatever happened ta Blight?" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "I am not saying you are too sissy. Simply that you lack the patience and dilligence to acquit yourself of such a monumentally delicate task." Brawl says, "Harharhar, I'm full of diligents and pay-chance!" Tremor says, "How much could it take to guard a mirror? Jeez." Galvatron says, "Blight has been "disciplined," Tremor." Tremor says, "Aww man! I missed it!" Tremor says, "How many pieces is he in, and which one can I have?" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "2 people should do the trick. Keep Vektor away and keep anything from scratching 'ze mirror'. Of course I wrapped it in a special cloth which takes care of the usual wind, sand and handling scratches but it's not a ballistic cloth or anything." Tremor says, "If Harrow's goin, I'll go, too, Hook." Harrow says, "Hrm." Galvatron says, "Oh, quite a few, Tremor. There should be a few nonvital bits you can grab off the medical table he should be on, by now." Galvatron says, "And they say I'm not generous!" Harrow says, "Save me one, Tremor." Brawl says, "What do you want me to do Galvatron? All these other guys are lazy, don't wanna go around kicking Autobottoms!" Blight says, "If I wasnt damaged, I would be eating autobot tonight." Galvatron says, "Hm. Eh. Keep Swindle in line or something! He's your responsibility, after all." Tremor says, "Oh I will. Don'worry!" Blight says, "Commander hook, can you repair me when you are not busy?" Brawl says, "Bah, Swindle needs a protoform-sitter, obveeusly a waste of my potential Galvatron!" Galvatron says, "Oh ho ho, you think so, eh? Well, whatever. Show some initiative, soldier, and think of something to do. I shouldn't have to tell you people what to do every five seconds" Tremor says, "Yeah, Brawl! Ya got bearings or what?" Brawl says, "I got bearings you wannabe Constructicrapper!" Rampage says, "Ooooh! Burnnn!" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "Hey HEY! Watch that mouthplate Brawl or will be picking it off the floor." Tremor says, "You wanna back that up in a fight?" Brawl says, "Yeah, who's defending your honor? Harrow?" Tremor says, "This particular discussion is not in your best interest to pursue my friend." Brawl says, "Hardyharhar, you always this patheti-kelly awful at intimidation?" Motormaster says, "Wow Tremor Brawl's going to beat the crap out of you." Harrow says, "Huh?" Tremor says, "I'm not tryin to intimidate. I'll stand to ya mech to mech, for better or worse, and we can work out our differences like Decepticons. But you leave Harrow out of it." Rampage says, "Fight fight fight fight!" Harrow says, "Yeah, fight!" Warlord Scorponok says, "Fight!" Rampage says, "BEAT EACHOTHER UP!" Cyclonus says, "Enough words. It's time for you to earn Galvatron's approval by defeating your opponent." Brawl says, "Who's fighting? Oh yeah, I AM!" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "Tremor...If you win. Free repairs and premium parts for the next two months." Tremor makes a few noises, adjusting his vocal processor. Anger seems to have affected his voice. "Ahem. As I was sayin. Let's do this." Harrow says, "Frag yeahhh." Galvatron says, "Hmhmhm. But make sure you do it in the arena. I don't want you people wasting resources." Tremor says, "Whenever, wherever." Warlord Scorponok says, "You are no doubt correct, Mighty Galvatron. But would it not be much more interesting with /real/ damage? I think some of our warriors are going /soft/." Catechism says, "Yeah, we have an arena just for killing each other, 'cos that sort of thing comes up often." Brawl says, "How about right here, right now?" Rampage says, "Yeah! No training room!" Motormaster says, "Damnit where is 'here'. I gotta see this!" Tremor says, "I'll leave it to Emperor Galvatron to decide where." Motormaster says, "I suggest the arena - not the training room - in New Crystal City. There's lots of room, places in the stands for people to watch, and if the crowd feels like shooting one of the combatants, they have easy line of sight." Brawl says, "Can you pry your faceplate away from Galvatron's aft long enough to fight Tremble?" Harrow says, "YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN." Rampage says, "Kick his ass Brawl! Combiners for life! WOO!" Galvatron says, "Fine, the arena, I don't care." NCC Arena This circular arena evokes either a whirlpool, in the sloping spiral of the seating, or a toothy maw, in the pointed backs of the seats. Layered blues and subtle violets give a water-colored feel to the arena, a pointed contrast to the bright life-fluids spilled on the floor here. It's almost mocking, the lulling false sense of security. Rising on shining spires, box seats perch high above the 'whirlpool', sculpted like crystalline compound eyes, mirrored and unknowable on the outside and comfortable within, with an excellent view of the arena. Floodlight globes like pearls are strung from the high ceiling, and on full power, they can fill the arena with more light than high noon. Rampage is already seated with a long neck bottle of be-ENERGON. "LET THERE BE BLOOOOOOOD!" Motormaster slams his be-energon into Rampage's before pulling back on it, guzzling away. About half of it goes into his pie hole and the other half just dribbles down his chest, "F--- YEAH! We want to see some blood up here! Beat him to within an inch of his life, Brawl! Tremor, don't go down into the fifth round! I got fifty quatloos riding on this!" Windshear was listening to all the chatter on the chan and decided to come see this for himself. With a sly smirk on his face he comes in and finds a spot in the stands that has a good view and takes a seat. Scorponok is already here; standing near to Rampage and Motormaster. He's been here for some time, too. He is currently mute with his arms crossed in something like disapproval. Though, he really is quite looking forward to seeing someone get their face pounded in. Cyclonus standing in the middle of the arena awaiting both Brawl and Tremor. A challenge has been issued and the Decepticon XO is here to judge the valor of the warriors...and to avoid any unecessary destruction to NCC. "I'm puttin all my credits on Brawl! He's gunna MURDER Tremor! Hawhawhaw!" He tilts his beer back and chugalugs it down. Cyclonus standing in the middle of the arena awaiting both Brawl and Tremor. A challenge has been issued and the Decepticon XO is here to judge the valor of the warriors...and to avoid any unecessary destruction to NCC. If there is anything Avalanche loves, it's a good ole fight! Taking a place in the stands, the Horrorcon just sets down. Taking out a small case, he opens it to reveal a row of Ener-cigars. Vilnacron no doubt. Quickly igniting the end of it, the energon glows bright before giving off a small cloud of static energy. Puffing the stogie, Avalanche sighs. "This should be very entertaining." Brawl has his back turned to the crowd, facing only Rampage. With his 'dukes' up, he throws a couple of slow jabs out while rocking back and forth from foot to foot. "How I look?" Tremor arrives in the arena with his chin low and his optic visor burning red. He casts a glance to Harrow, and then swings his gaze around to meet that of each of his comrades. "I'm ready," he says. And his smirk appears at last. "Brawl? You bring yer backstrut with you?" Harrow dashes into the arena and knocks over a few mechs trying to get a decent seat. She ends up next to Avalanche, but doesn't sit, standing atop her chair. "BRAWL SUCKS! KILL 'IM TREM!" "Yeah he's gonna murder him, but before the fifth round?" Motormaster replies, slumping back in his seat, holding the ener-beer at an odd angle. "All Tremor has to do is not die for that long and I'm a whole lot richer, Rampage." He raises his hands to cup his mouth, holding the beer between his legs, "Brawl! Don't forget to toy with your enemy!" Rampage stands up and slow claps. "You. Look. AMAZING!" He begins to circle around Brawl, examining him. "Yes, yes...You will pulverize that Constructicon knock-off no problem." Windshear looks at Avalanche but doesnt really pay much attention to Harrow, "Entertaining indeed," is all he rumbles then leans back and waits for the fight to begin. Tremor doesn't appear to have much support. This sure ain't Sheol... He absorbs the japes of his fellow Decepticons and allows them to feed his growing anger. "Enemy, Toy, Fun!" Brawl roars, turning around and facing Tremor. "Harharhar, you show up Tremble? I thought you have femmefriend fight for you?" Scrapper arrives to watch the show, mostly because he heard Hook tossing in his $0.02 credits. He has a bag of energon goodies, just for the occasion of spectating. "Heheheheh, yeah, TREMBLE!" Rampage snorts. He shoots a glare at Harrow. "Your boy is going DOWN, lady!" Cyclonus looks down at Brawl and Tremor, "You two are going to fight until your opponent is deactivated or until he begs for mercy... I strongly suggest you avoid that option or I'll be greatly disappointed. This is a fight for honor and to earn Galvatron's approval!" Then he takes a few steps away from the two challengers, "Let the fight begins!" Avalanche looks over at the others, "Do not worry Tremor, I believe this one is having more bark then bite." He then takes another puff on his stogie. "Just dont let him get you too riled up, it's what he seems to be good at." Harrow stands rigid, optics ablaze. She looks ready to vault into the ring, hands grasping the seat in front of her. "Someone hold me back! SHUT UP TIGER." Avalanche succeeds in grasping Harrow, throwing her off-balance. Rampage gives Harrow a one finger salute. "EAT IT!" Windshear looks at Harrow and looks back in the arena at Tremor. He ponders for a few moments and then looks at Brawl. He sparred with him the night before in the practice room, hes not bad at all. He folds his arms and puts a foot up on the seat in front of him. This will be a very interesting fight in more ways than one... Harrow flips Rampage off with both hands. "Don't worry Harrow, you have nice long time with mechfriend." Brawl shouts moving closer towards Tremor with his arms held up in front of him. The Combaticon throws out a casual right-jab at his chin, he remarks to the Medic. "PIECING HIM BACK TOGETHER!" Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Right Jab (Punch) attack! Motormaster laughs at Harrow's discomfort. "Hey hey, Rampage. Looks like that one has your name on it. Watch out. She's a /feisty/ one! Ha ha ha ha!" He slams back another ener-beer. "I think she's into you," he whispers to Rampage, using about the loudest whisper known to Cybertronian kind. Tremor bunches his fists and assumes a relaxed, wide-legged stance. He honestly does not like his chances against Brawl, but he has been in worse situations before. The Titan of Calmundoon springs to mind, and he has that monster's spine in his collection. He stares Brawl in the face, venting slow cycles even as Brawl shouts insults at Harrow. He gives up a hit, taking the shot to his chin before snapping into action. Rope him in... tire him out... it's an old trick. Trem just hopes to the Pit that it works. He cocks back a fist and goes for Brawl's underarm. Combat: Tremor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tremor strikes Brawl with his Stick and Move! (Punch) attack! Rampage gasps as he's flipped off with double the power. He just snorts at Motormaster's words. "Get me another bottle. I think I'm gunna need it." Avalanche literally just moves his gigantic arm infront of Harrow, trying to keep her in check. "Calm down, Harrow, the match hasn't even begun." He then looks at Rampage, and raises an optic ridge. "That was abit out of character..." He comments towards the Predacon, before shrugging and setting back down in his seat. Rampage debates flipping Avalanche off too but opts against it. Scrapper considers the matchup. Steamroller versus Combaticon. Normally, Scrapper would cheer on the steamroller, just for having the sense to be something... constructive. But Scrapper has seen the Combaticons pants enough people to know that, unless the steamroller is made of win and awesome, he just doesn't have a chance against Brawl. Scrapper pops an energon goodie. (How, with the mask? It is is a secret.) Motormaster looks over at a random Seeker near them, "Hey, you. Go get Rampage and I another bottle." He watches as Brawl and Tremor begin their fight. "Actually make it an entire case. We're going to need extras so we can throw our empties at them." Brawl winces as the portion under his arm gets struck, he closes the flap and shys backwards. "OW, you punch me in armpit?!? You fight like femme!" Losing control, the Decepticon charges forward and tries to tackle Tremor to the ground. "What wrong with you?" Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Goldberg SPEAR attack! Harrow reluctantly settles back and balls her fists, choosing to ignore Motormaster's comments. Rampage pumps his fist in the air and hoots. "C'mon, Brawl! Get 'im! Get 'im good! Combiners for life!" Cyclonus takes off and hovers a few feet above the battle so he doesn't lose anything of the action. His face remains emotionless as he watches both Decepticons throwing punches at each other. From time to time, he glances towards the other Decepticons, perhaps to make sure none of them is interfering. his optics go back on the fight as Brawl uses a very uncharismatic move. Tremor sees this takcle coming. Thing about big guys is that they are rarely very surprising. As he goes down, he tries the same thing he used on Avalanche before - he raps his arm around Brawl's head and attempts to use the spear's momentum to counter with a DDT. Combat: Tremor misses Brawl with his DDT! (Punch) attack! Motormaster tsks, "Y'know if Brawl was a little bit smarter Scrapper wouldn't have to be the only leg leader around here. Seriously, he's got the brass ball bearings for the job. Just watch him teach Tremor there." He laughs as Tremor's punch doesn't connect. Scorponok glances sidelong at Motormaster and makes his first observation of the entire fight: "Somehow, I think that if Brawl has brass ball bearings, Onslaught has those of platinum. While Onslaught would rarely deign to enter an arena, I suspect that Onslaught versus Brawl would end about as fast as this one is going to." Brawl let's Tremor latch onto his head, but shoots out his legs to stabilize himself. As his opponent jerks backwards for the DDT, he simply falls off the Combaticon and onto his back. "Harhar, you dumb. Don't worry, me make it look good for femme. But then again." Brawl jests, raising his head highup into the air. "After I beat you up, she my femme!" Lashing forward with speed that betrays a mech of Brawl's makeup, he attempts to smash his head off of Tremors. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Savage Headbutt (Kick) attack! Scrapper tilts his head to one side, and he mumbles lowly, "You know, I really have to admit, that even if Brawl was as smart as Onslaught, I think there'd still be a distinct power imbalance there. Now, if Brawl was /smarter/ than Onslaught, that would be... frankly terrifying." Avalanche literally moves up out of his seat, as the two begin to do some wrestling moves. "Frak yea, this is what we need to see more of!" He says, crossing his arms infront of his chest. "Come on Tremor, my spear was being much worse than that! You can take this one, with your optics shut off!" Rampage takes a sip of his energon beer (which mysteriously appeared in his hand) and continues to watch the fight. "C'mon, Brawl...c'mooonn....." Harrow can't help herself, and jumps up to stand on her seat again. "HEY BRAWL! YOUR TREADS ARE FAT AND UGLY AND YOUR CANNON IS SMALL." She spares a grin at Avalanche - at least /some/one was vying for Tremor. Windshear hears what Brawl said and thinks for a second. Then he cups his hands over his mouth and yells, "Tremor! You don't want him to do that now do you? I don't think Harrow would like that..." he glances at her then. Scorponok gives Avalanche a long, thoughtful look and then steps closer to Scrapper. "Aside from the current distraction, is construction proceeding according to plan?" He demands to know. "I expect the pyramid at /least/ to be finished in the next thirty hours." Rampage points at Harrow and growls, "You! Woman! SHUT UP! Brawl is gunna wipe the FLOOR with Tremor!" Tremor is so stunned by Brawl's proclamation that he doesn't even feel the savage headbutt, despite the fact that it cracks his visor and adds yet another dent to his nose. "You slagrat," he hisses, "I'm gonna rip you open." He puts his hands togthers, rising to try and smash Brawl in the jaw Super Man-style. Motormaster shakes his head, "Nah... Slaught could probably take Brawl, but I wouldn't want to stake my energon on it. Brawl's got that special sort of retard strength that only a select few Transformers have." The Seeker returns with the ener-beer, thus solving the very lame mystery of how Rampage got more. "Onslaught could probably outsmart him, but in terms of sheer asskicking?" He shakes his head, "All I'm saying is I wish Brawl was on my team instead of a loser like Dead End." Combat: Tremor strikes Brawl with his Hammer Blow (Punch) attack! Cyclonus nods in approval as both Decepticons are beating the hell out of each others. He finally lands among the others when Scorponok asks Scrapper about the progress of the contructions back in Mexico. After all he still has to receive the constructicons report...though Scrapper would probably blame it on Hook if Cyclonus tells him about that. "Go back to your STINKY LITTERBOX!" Harrow shrieks at Rampage, fingers twitching, a few taunts away from blasting the Predacon inna face. The hammer blow connects with Brawl's face, sending him stumbling backwards to the edge of the ring. Looking to the side at Rampage, he snatches the ener beer from his grasp and takes a long gulp out of it. "How I look?" Without staying around long enough to find out, the Combaticon tosses the drink back at Rampage and charges forward, trying to leap into the air and come crashing down on top of Tremor. How vertical this chubby tank gets though, is another matter entirely. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Frog Splash (Smash) attack! "What did you say to me!?" Rampage bellows. He snarls and brings his fists up, "You wanna 'ave a go, you stupid jet? Eh? I'll clobber ya!" Scrapper twitches, as if in pain. Something Motormaster said? Scrapper grumbles, "But if Brawl wasn't dumb, wouldn't he loose his, ah, special strength? It'd be an interesting experiment, to be sure." Scrapper waves a hand dismissively to Scorponok, and he pops another energon goodie before replying, "Look, you might just be used to seeing Fortress Maxipants's architectural work, and let me tell you, you have nothing to worry about when my team's on the job. For one thing, we remember to put in guns. Those are important." Avalanche looks between Harrow and Rampage, before raising his hand up. "Enough you two, save it for after this match! You both know I could crush you both, and I will. If you dont let me watch this!" He sneers at the two, before looking back at the match. "Come on Tremor, dont let him use springboard attacks like that!" Brawl isn't exactly the subtlest of mechs. As such, Tremor sees what's going to happen, and has a bit of time to prepare. He rolls backward Brawl leaps, bending his legs to try and kick Brawl out of the air. Whether he hits or not, Brawl landing on him still hurts like hell and pops some hydraulics in his hips. Combat: Tremor strikes Brawl with his Monkey Flip (Kick) attack! Rampage snorts and points at Harrow, "You're lucky Avalanche is here or else I'd rip you apart!" Scorponok emits a sort of dry, sick smile. "I hope that you followed the specifications that I set down. In particular the secret weapon for the pyr . . " He pauses for a moment, and looks up properly. "Harrow, ignore the Horrocon. Continue if you wish, but have the curtosy to take it to the arena floor below. In future, do not make the mistake of listening to /anything/ that comes out of that fool's mouth." Harrow shuffles back again, glaring fiercly, but knowing better than to aggravate Avalanche. At Scorponok's voice, she freezes and nods. "Yes sir!" Rampage makes a face at Harrow which is actually kind of difficult since he's wearing one of those goofy faceplates. Avalanche looks over at Scorponok, glaring at the mech for a moment. He then hands his used cigar to Harrow, and just silently shakes his head at the Headmaster. Motormaster laughs at Harrow's insult and laughs more at Rampage's reaction. "C'mon mech, you can't take that from a /femme/. Go teach her who's boss already!" He starts shoving the Predacon over towards her with one hand. Windshear gets up and goes to get some enerbeer then comes back and sits back down again. He takes a swig of the drink and just kicks back soaking in all the conversation around him and the fight. Rampage grits his teeth as Motormaster pushes him along. "Yeah, I'll show 'er who's boss alright." He shakes a fist, "With my fists! Hawhawhaw!" Brawl is sprung into the air by the Steamroller's kick. "Wahawahawa!" he exclaims, swiveling his arms around in the air helplessly. Then it dawns on him that he can fly. Anti-gravs kick in and he hovers backwards to a standing position. "Ha, you Tremor sneakycon! Tell you what, you give up now and Brawl let you have femme on weekends!" The Combaticon charges forward once again, aiming a backhand for his opponent's face. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Brawl's Pimphand is STRONG (Punch) attack! Harrow takes a long drag from the cigar. When Rampage advances, she points threatenly at Avalanche. "Idiot, he'll smash you into the wall! Sit your aft down!" Brawl's taunts thankfully go unheard. Tremor is struck across the face by Brawl's surprisingly strong pimphand. Tremor's hands aren't exactly pillow either, and he lunges forward, aiming to clamp them around Brawl's neck. Cyclonus keeps watching the fight without making any comments. However he takes a mental note to assign those two to a dodging training session. He can only admire their enthousiam but that's not an efficient way of fighting...one could thinkg they were trained by a dinobot! Combat: Tremor misses Brawl with his Strangulation! (Punch) attack! Motormaster grins, sticking his feet up and resting them on the chairs one row down. He's having to divide his attention between Brawl/Tremor and Harrow/Rampage. This is just getting better and better. "Wow Harrow, what did you do to get so many mechs rushing to your aid all the time? I WONDER." "What, is he your guard dog or something?" Rampage chortles. He thinks about that for a moment. "I mean, guard tiger." He looks over at Avalanche and the back to Harrow. "I wonder how he feels being used as a tool for you to call on when something you don't like happens. Avalanche looks over at Motormaster, "Apparently, she likes the ones that can win royale rumbles." He points out, "A line of TRUE mechs!" He then flexes his arm, not like there is much that can happen and kisses where the bicep muscle would be! It's Brawl and Tremor. They likely do subscribe to the Dinobot method of fighting. Which is 'stupidly punch your opponent in the face until he stops moving while being able to withstand a mountain dropped on your head'. There is something to be said for it. It's not just the Dinobot way, but the Terrorcon way as well. Finally, he orientates his face on Avalanche. "What?" He asks him. "Do you have a /complaint/ to make? I usually don't waste my time with the likes of yourself, but just this once, if you wish, I'd be happy to make an exception. Or did you want to wander out and pick on those less capable than yourself until your courage processor feels up to handling a real fight?" Scrapper assures Scorponok, "We're following the specs." Okay, So they're making the specs better. Constructicons do that. Scrapper is not going to admit to that in front of a great big killer scorpion. Harrow snarls in Motormaster's direction, then glares back at Rampage. She can't seem to catch a break. Perhaps it's better not to say anything at this point, so Harrow shuts the hell up. Windshear starts laughing. This is all just too much and he finds it all very amusing. He works on his enerbeer and chuckles. Brawl catches Tremor's hands, "Nuh-uh Mr. Sneakycon, Brawl not think so." Throwing them to the side, the Combation lashes out a hand to grasp around Tremor's throat. Looking around at the crowd gathered, "What you guys think? I end now?" Hefting with all his strength, Brawl tries to lift his opponent into the air and slam him back down onto the ground. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Choke Slam attack! Rampage crosses his arms and looks positively smug. "Heh, looks like I win THIS round, /plane/." Motormaster snorts, "That doesn't explain pseudo-constructo-boy over there," Motormaster points out to Avalanche, gesturing with his ener-beer bottle to where Brawl is dueling Tremor. Scrapper throws his hands in the air and protests, "I'm not related to him! He's not even green. Just look at him. That's like saying the Battlechargers are fake Stunticons." Except the Battlechargers totally are. Blast. Avalanche lifts a shoulder in a shrug, as Moto points out Tremor. "Not much I can say for him?" He adds, and turns back to the fight. However, he then points out. "It's not my fault that the creation factories shell out defects." It's like Brawl was able to read Cyclonus' mind as he dodges Tremor's next move. Apparently the steamroller is going down hard but at least he's not begging for mercy. This almost makes Cyclonus proud of him...almost. Harrow just nurses that cigar, logging and filing every single ill-word and insult to recall when these certain mechs require medical assistance. Scorponok sneers at Avalanche again. "Thought so." He idly comments, then returns to watching the fight. Rampage points at his eyes and then points at Harrow's eyes before turning his back on her and sitting back down next to Motormaster. "Did my boy win yet?" Tremor is clearly no problem for Brawl to lift. He goes limp in Brawl's grip, preparing himself for the inevitable. When he is slammed, he spread his arms and makes sure to land flat, maximizing surface area. He keeps his neck stiff and his chin on his chest so as to keep from being knocked unconscious, which seem to him to be what Brawl was after. Ignoring the pain and the sparking damage to his right leg, he rolls backward and gets to his feet. "It isn't over yet," he says lightly. Then he points. "You're next," he says to the Decepticons harrassing Harrow, "if you don't can it!" With this, he lifts his arm over his head, hoping to bringing them down on Brawl's head. Combat: Tremor strikes Brawl with his Massive Axehandle! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Brawl's Agility. (Crippled) Boomslang seems to materialize at Harrow's elbow. "Got the boys fighting over you already?" he asks his student in a sarcastic drawl. "You might make a name for yourself that way. Might take care it's one you want." Harrow drags a palm over her face. "They're not fighting over me, sir," she almost pouts. "He's still working on it," Motormaster replies to Rampage, snickering at Avalanche's comment. "I think Brawl's toying with him. I almost feel bad for him, Rampage... Brawl, that is. The guy is barely even getting to work up a sweat." He shakes his head with sympathy. Evil sympathy. Avalanche cant help but laugh at Harrow's comment. "Sounds like you wanted them to be, Harrow?" "No!" Harrow instantly snaps. Rampage chuckles and opens up another cold one. "Brawl's a beast. I wish I had him as a team mate instead of that miserable Headstrong." He tilts the bottle back. Dook dook dook. Brawl is knocked upside the head like a drunk in a barfight. Stumbling backwards, the Combaticon looks tipsy and topsy while he holds his throbbing cranium in one hand. "Ow, you damage what little smarts Brawl have left! You mad that femmefriend soon be mine?" he shouts, trying to gain his 'bearings' and resume his assault. "But you make big mistake, Brawl am tank. Slowing me down waste of time!" Finally feeling able to take the fight back to Tremor, Brawl stomps up to the Decepticon slowly with fists balled at his side. Rearing back, the slow chubby tank unleashes a right hook intended to take Tremor's head off his shoulders. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Right Hook (Punch) attack! Motormaster leans in towards Rampage as if to reveal a secret, He mutters to Rampage, "... what... would... Combiner... limbs... idiots, or... deviants.... the..." Cyclonus grins as Brawl lands another blow. Those Combaticons are good soliders...when Onslaught manages to keep them under control but still they're an asset for the empire....which is more than can be said for some other Decepticons around here. Cyclonus glances around before reporting his attention on the fight which is most likely about to end. Rampage listens intently to Motormaster's words, nodding. He taps his chin and ponders this for a moment. "What would it be called?" Scrapper laughs a bit, as Rampage says he wishes he had Brawl as a teammate instead of Headstrong, and he recalls how Motormaster said he'd rather have Brawl than Dead End. He wonders - would he trade anyone on his team for Brawl? And the answer is, actually, no. Not even Scavenger. Because Scrapper can kick around Scavenger. Brawl would kick back. Hard. Avalanche continues to keep his optics focused on the fight, leaning forward as he just simply enjoys the /rumble/. "Come on Tremor!" He cheers, trying to keep the Decepticon from losing all his willpower. "Keep up your guard, and you should be fine!" Tremor tries to dodge - really. But maybe Cyclonus was right! The hit connects, surprising Trem and knocking him off balance. He staggers back, energon dripping purple from his mouth. The smirk is definitely gone. "She's not yours," he snarls, "she's not mine. She's not anybody's, you dumb ape! Now come on and hit me like you mean it!" With this he bounds forward, transforms, and attmepts to crush Brawl beneath his studded roller! Tremor retracts his fists, falling forward as he slams his arms together to form his roller. His legs retract, flipping upward. With a declining sequence of five 8hz pulses, Tremor transforms into a soil compactor! Combat: Steamroller misses Brawl with his Flatten attack! -3 Windshear isnt sure how much longer this fight will go on but he doubts it will be for much longer and its kind of obvious whos going to win at this rate. He finishes his enerbeer and just watches. Motormaster raises his hand, gesturing as he reveals the name. "Metallica." he says in a dramatic tone. Rampage nods sagely. "Come on Trem'! Don't let that crotchpiece show you up!" Harrow shouts, a fair bit concerned now, as accented by another long drag from the cigar. Boomslang sucks air through his teeth at the sound of the impact. He knows how much pressure the likes of Brawl can exert at the end of his fist. "Gallant. To the last." Brawl simply steps out of the way of the steamroller, shooting out a hand to catch on the front end. Looking up to Harrow, his optics blaze red. "You watching?" Turning to glare at the entire crowd, "You all watching Brawl now?" As the Decepticons grow silent, he roars out "GOOD!" His attention shifts back to Tremor, still caught in Brawl's grasp with roller wheels spinning out effortlessly. "Brawl warn you, Brawl give you chance to give up TWICE. Maybe you am dumber than even Brawl." Cradling his other hand around the chassis of Tremor, the Combaticon squats down low and grunts as he lifts the Decepticon up above his head. "EVERYONE WATCHING BRAWL NOW!!" the simpleton exclaims, hugging the upended vehicle in some twisted sort of hug. Combat: Brawl misses Steamroller with his Steamroller BACKBREAKER attack! "C'mon, Brawl! CRUSH HIS SPINE LIKE AN ACCORDIAN!" Rampage hollers. Avalanche nods, "See Tremor, keep your wits about you!" Steamroller is helpless to defend against Brawl's backbreaker attempt in his altmode! He transforms in time to kick free and drop to the ground. He lands on one knee, his bad leg really sparking now. There's a leak somewhere, too, but he doesn't have time to think about any of that. He forces himself back to his vertical base and lifts his hands, hoping to catch Brawl off guard. The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Combat: Tremor strikes Brawl with his Hail Mary! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Brawl's Agility. (Crippled) Rampage clenches his fists and growls when Tremor gets a hit. He sends a glare at Harrow too because she probably has something to do with this. Harrow unspaces a mech-sized, steel rubix cube and hurls it at Rampage's head. Motormaster goes back to watching the fight, "No! No! Not yet Brawl! Wait three hundred more astroseconds bef-" But Tremor manages to evade and even strike back at the bullying Combaticon. "/YES/!" Motormaster exclaims, pumping his fist. "Ok Brawl you can kill him now." Rampage gets conked in the head. "OKAY! THAT'S IT!" He downs the rest of his beer, smashes the bottle against the floor, and starts stomping towards Harrow. "You've pushed me RIGHT OVER THE LINE!" Cyclonus glances towards Motormaster. Someone is pretty happy for sure... you can never fault the stunticon commander for his lack of enthousiam. Then back at Brawl, "I must agree. Finish him." Avalanche looks over at Harrow, as she tossed the cube right at Rampage, "Now you see, those are the things I can't help you with." He comments, as Rampage stomps on over. Harrow's grin fades, and she steps back towards Boomslang seeing as Avalanche wasn't helping. "Well SORRY but he's annoying!" "I'm annoying? I'M annoying!?" Rampage snarls and continues to make his way over to Harrow while brandishing a broken bottle. "I'M PISSED, THAT'S WHAT I AM! Motormaster has already won his quatloos for Tremor surviving longer than anyone thought he would, so he's in a pretty good mood. This is only added to when he sees Harrow finally push Rampage too far. "Never let a femmebot get away with anything, Rampage. You gotta show 'em who's boss! Put 'em in their place, and give 'em a smack if they deserve it!" Brawl stumbles forward from the light kick, it's fairly obvious that he took his last assault on Tremor for granted. Slowly turning around, his face suddenly gets ROCKED by another double fisted hammer blow. A slight trace of energon flies from the wound as his head is snapped back in some vicious whiplash. Immediately throwing a hand up to his face, he starts to laugh. "HAHAWAHAWAHA! That best you got? This your final stand? You think you still got chance?" Looking up at the Decepticons gathered, he focuses on Scorponok. "You, make Brawl Tremor's mentor." Tromping up to his opponent, the Combaticon aims a kick at his chin. "Cause Brawl just take Tremble to school!" Combat: Brawl misses Tremor with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Avalanche continues to call out, "Yea.....TREMOR!" He calls out. "He's got nothing on you, comrade!" Boomslang steps out of the way, refusing to protect Harrow from an enraged Predacon with a hair-trigger. "You sow the lightning, you reap the whirlwind," he asides to Harrow. "Good chance to show what you've got." Scrapper notes, apropos of nothing, "I can make these novely mugs out of heads, you know. Just in case some get severed." He gestures, miming out a head-cup in the air. Harrow stiffens as she's left out in the open, now quite humbled. "Maybe, sir, but seeing as there's another fight taking place... w-wouldn't want to steal the limelight." She forces a smile at Rampage, "We're all friends here, yeah? S'all in good fun?" Tremor is not at all unaware of what is going on outside the fight, and he is not at all happy about it. He knows he is going to lose this fight, and he finally starts to feel real panic. Brawl comes at him with a kick, and he manages to get out of the way. As the big boot passes harmlessly by, he briefly considers calling for a truce. But he knows that would never be accepted. He reaches out to try and grab Brawl's leg and plant a punch right on the joist where the Combaticon's legs meet his hips. Combat: Tremor strikes Brawl with his Going Downstairs! (Punch) attack! Windshear notices Rampaage approaching Harrow but makes no attempt to interfere. It's really none of his business but he does keep a slight side interest in that situation as he continues to watch the fight with Tremor and the Combaticon. It's kind of a dick move to start a fight while two other dudes are duking it out, but Rampage isn't in control of his actions anymore; he's just letting his body do what it feels like right now and what it feels like doing is beating the piss out of Harrow. "I'm gunna beat that stupid smile RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" he snarls before swinging the jagged edge of the bottle at her. Combat: Rampage sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rampage strikes Harrow with his B-B-B-BOTTLE'D (Punch) attack! Brawl is punched in the codpiece? How underhanded of Tremor! Both arms immediately go to cover up, he resembles someone who really has to pee. "Aw, you pull lowblow. Badform." Waddling forward, the Combaticon aims a knee for Tremor's gut. "Do me favor, fall down already. Brawl tired of fighting sad excuse for Decepticon." Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Kneaded Knee (Kick) attack! "Yeah!" Motormaster cheers Rampage, egging him on and raising his fists like a sports fan watching his team beat the snot out of the other team. Not baseball fan levels of rowdy cheering, either. Not even hockey fan levels. No, we're talking Brazilian 'football' fan levels of cheering. Seriously, people could die in the riot. Boomslang stands back, his arms crossed, glancing between the two tussles like a dog at a tennis match. Tremor is used to no-holds barred fighting. Low hits are most definitely not beneath him - so to speak. As his fist connect, he finds his smirk again. He has gone at least 5 rounds with this nigh invulnerable brute, and if he is to lose, then he will at least be satisfied that he looked good despite being outmatched. He hopes the others, the doubters, and Harrow was well will agree. He is about to make his first witty retort of the fight when he's kneed in the gut. The hit lifts him from his feet and disrupts his venting cycle for a tic. "Whufff!" He takes a second to stand clutching his belly, but then he forces himself to action again. He lifts his fist and hurtles it toward Brawl's face, hoping to knock the Combaticon down with his entire roller-arm. Combat: Tremor misses Brawl with his Clubber Lang! (Punch) attack! Harrow gets smashed atop the helm and staggers back a bit, scowling. Boomslang's radio'd coaching leads her to put a guard up, crossing arms in front of her. Perhaps Boomer wanted to see a fight, but Harrow truly wasn't too keen on going up against a Predacon, so she doesn't attack, and hopes Rampage will get bored and run off to watch Pokemon. Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Scrapper crosses his arms behind his head, his bag of energon goodies finished, and he looks from fight to fight. He grumbles, "Medical ward's going to be busy. Even the Seeker nurse girlie's getting herself busted." Scrapper points and shouts over to Harrow, "You! You're fixing whatever you break!" Brawl leans back, allowing the attack to strike thin air. "Brawl make it easy for you. Next time I hit you?" Raising both arms up above his head, his hands grasp together. "You STAY DOWN!" Bringing both of them down, the Combaticon attempts to strike Tremor with the hammer blow attack Tremor has been so fond of using this fight. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Hammer Time FTW attack! Motormaster looks disappointed as Harrow doesn't fight back. "Awwww, c'mon! Give him a shot to the face, Harrow! You know what they say - just stand up to the bully and he'll leave you alone. Ha ha ha!" He kinda wants to see Rampage get girly slapped. Some people would say that attacking an opponent who refuses to fight is poor form but, hey, that's what Rampage is all about: being a crazy jerk. "All bark, no bite!" he snarls, getting all up in Harrow's grill. "No one messes with a Pred! NO ONE!" Rampage brings up his right fist and moves to pound the seeker right on her head. Bullying is fun! ...Until you have to go in for repairs and find out your doctor is the person you were bullying, of course. Combat: Rampage strikes Harrow with his DOMESTIC ABUSE (Punch) attack! Tremor is simply too slow this late in the fight to even try and evade. He it bashed over the head and immediately sags, balance knocked wonky. He can't go down for the count... he won't fight until he's unconscious, despite the fact that he thinks that's what the audience wants. He puts his hand out to steady himself - against his combatant. "By the Pit," he slurs. "Brawl... you are one bad mech." He looks up and then extends his hand. Brawl is clearly his superior, and Tremor respects that. "You've won my respect." Combat: Tremor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Brawl, Motormaster, Rampage, Scrapper, Boomslang, Harrow, Cyclonus, Avalanche, Scorponok, and Windshear Windshear notices the Pred is hitting Harrow and she doesnt seem to be fighting back. He looks at Tremor and looks back at Harrow. Should he or shouldnt he? "Rampage," He says suddenly, "I think you proved your point... enough." Harrow flinches at Scrapper's threat, and isn't rightly sure what to think of Motormaster's comment, though she doesn't really have time to think as she gets smacked over the head yet again. "Agh!" No talking out of this one. Failing to remain on the defense, she unspaces her scalpel and makes a swing for the Predacon's shoulder joint. Combat: Harrow strikes Rampage with her Vibro-Scalpel attack! -2 "Oh, that nice. Brawl was despurrately in need of Tremble's respect. Cuz Brawl not know what he do if he no get it." Brawl replies, glaring down at the hand. His glance wanders over to a balled fist held at his side. "Hawahawaha, NOT!" The Combaticon jumps forward and intends to put his fist through the back of Tremor's faceplate. Combat: Brawl strikes Tremor with his Fall already (Punch) attack! Combat: Tremor falls to the ground, unconscious. Boomslang nods, grinning with a satisfied expression. The little blue light on the side of his head blinks rapidly as he sends and receives radio messages. Rampage growls and peeks over his shoulder to /glare/ at Windshear. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO!?" he roars. He totally would go over there and beat Windshear's face in except Harrow finally grows a pair and stabs him. The blade slips right between the armor plating and severs all sorts of important wiring underneath. The Predacon howls in pain but instead of ceasing his attacks they only intensify. "Miserable wench! Get down on the floor and grovel for mercy!" He swings his hand out to backhand Harrow. Combat: Rampage misses Harrow with his Bitch Slap (Punch) attack! Tremor makes the worst mistake fo the fight: when it seems as though Brawl is not going to shake, he turns his back and starts walking toward Harrow and Rampage. "Hey!" He calls. "What in the Pit is this! BACK OFF!" Then Brawl punches him in the back of the head, breaking his entire cranial unit open, and Trem goes down in a heap, not even knowing what hit him! Harrow somehow manages to evade a Bitch Slap, refusing to say anything snarky at this point. Boomslang keeps coaching, but she gets distracted as Brawl pulls a Brawl move and more or less brains Tremor. She attempts to focus, and aims another slash around Rampage's neck. Combat: Harrow sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Harrow misses Rampage with her Slice (Punch) attack! Scrapper does not make threats about the medical ward. He makes promises. Scrapper does whistle a bit as Harrow pulls out a scalpel. Scrapper has a rusty scalpel that he's quite fond of using on... problem cases. "HEY, quit bickering. You miss Brawl level Tremble!" Brawl yells, eyeing Rampage and Harrow. Windshear doesnt flinch seem intimidated by Rampage's comment. He shrugs, "Just seems kind of a waste of energon to prove yourself against a femme and one you just might have to depend on one day to save your aft...." Motormaster sees that the fight is done, and Tremor is still a- "Whoa! Nice move, Brawl!" he calls out, "That'll teach him to try and surrender to you!" Gazing back at Harrow and Rampage, he laughs as if Harrow slicing at Rampage is the most hilarious thing in the history of hilarious things. Brawl says, "Galvatron!" Galvatron says, "WHAT." Brawl says, "Brawl beat up Tremble good, he knocked out. What me win?" Boomslang applauds politely for Brawl. If Rampage wasn't so busy trying to beat a woman into submission, he would've ran over and handed Brawl a beer for a job well done. Instead, he takes a quick step back and narrowly avoids getting his throat slit open by Harrow's trusty scalpel. That's a pretty hardcore move though, trying to slice someone's throat out. "ON YOUR KNEES!" Rampage roars, throwing both his hands out to clutch Harrow's face in a crushing grip. Combat: Rampage strikes Harrow with his GIVE ME YOUR FACE >: (Punch) attack! Galvatron says, "You win... hm... whatever is in crate 458 in the warehouse. Yes. Heheh." Brawl rushes towards Rampage, "Hey, don't hurt Harrow. Brawl won her in fight!" Brawl says, "Crate 592, okay." Galvatron says, "I... *whatever.*" Harrow steals a glance at Brawl and Windshear just before getting grappled IN THE FACE. She yelps and just grasps at Rampage's hands, unable to free herself. "MMPH! LET ME GO!" she wails, and aims a kick to the Predacon's abdomen. Combat: Harrow strikes Rampage with her Kick attack! Scrapper rubs his temples and finally decides to retreat to the medical ward before someone shanks him. Rough crowd, today. Shadow says, "..." Boomslang holds up a hand and considers telling Brawl to keep out of it, but he thinks better of it as he doesn't really want to get into an argument with the stumpy tank. He puts his hand back down. Oof! Rampage is knocked back by the kick and releases his hold on Harrow's face. Despite not having any real facial features to read, he looks absolutely furious. He brings up his hand to knock Harrow around some more but stops when Brawl rushes towards him. The arrival of the beefy tank is enough of a distraction and he lowers his hand. "Did you kill Tremor?" "Kill? No, I murderdized him!" Brawl gloats once Rampage stops going after Harrow. Motormaster makes the cat scratching motion with his hand, "Rawr, that Seeker has claws, Rampage." The fight seems to be breaking up, and Motormaster doesn't push it any further. Such is the respect that the mighty Stunticon Commander has for Brawl. No... not Brawl. The Brawl. Makes it sound more official. Harrow slumps and rubs at her face, totally off her game. "Boomslang, sir, can't I demonstrate my skills against anything other than a Predacon, and any other time?" She keeps stealing glances at Tremor's unconscious form. "Hahahaha! Yes!" Rampage throws his fists in the air. "I knew you could do it!" "COMBINERS FOR LIFE!" he adds. Brawl thinks about grabbing Motormaster's drink, but eyes the pack seated next to him. Cracking open an ener beer, the Combaticon places his heel on Tremor's busted up face striking a Captain Morgan posture. "Yes! Brawl drink to that." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "HELLO BLIGHT. When you get this, there is homework for you to do. Remember, the SWEEP COMMANDER is busy." Warlord Scorponok says, "Blight is busy rotting. Check back later." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Oh, you killed my protege?" Warlord Scorponok says, "I did not." Warlord Scorponok says, "Mighty Galvatron however, possibly." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "And wouldn't be rusting and not rotting?" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Excellent. Do I get a new student?" Tremor sure wouldn't be happy to know that his gesture of respect got him planeted face down in the dirt with his opponent standing on his head. Fortunately, he's just a big heap of broken metal right now. The Brawl says, "No, but Tremble is busted up. Maybe Thrust teach him manners?" "That was a good deep cut," remarks Boomslang, speaking up again. "I just wanted to see what you can do with that. I'll put together a training regimen for you over the weekend." He fades out again, rapidly going transparent and then vanishing entirely, mouth last. "You might want to knock those dents out first." Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Galvatron says, "Hahaha, no no, I "disciplined" him, Thrust. He's not dead, but he will be if he doesn't learn his lesson." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Wait, as his schoolmarm, I should know what he did wrong so I can't get into trouble for him failing again! Only I can continue to fail!" "So, what we gunna do with this lumpa scrap?" Rampage says, eyes on Tremor's fallen form. "I'm thinking we should just leave 'im here." Harrow snaps off a sharp salute to what was left of Boomslang before he vanishes, and turns to glare at Brawl. She's not about to pick a fight with him, as can only remain standing there, helpless, waiting, and frowning at a certain signal she's receiving. Galvatron says, "He was annoying." "I say we take him around, us three pose in pik-turrs with it in random areas." Brawl laughs, taking another sip of his drink. Windshear stands suddenly and walks down to where Brawl is by Tremor, "Brawl," He rasps, "Very Impressive. Mind if I take him to the repair bay?" "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Rampage exclaims to Brawl. Motormaster shrugs at Rampage's question. "He fought pretty well for a medic. I say we let him get patched up. If he gives any of us cool kids any more sass, though..." Motormaster draws a finger from his free hand across his throat to show what would happen in that case. "If you want to end up like him, yes." Brawl scowls to Windshear. Looking down at the broken frame of Tremor, he hefts it up to his shoulder and tromps off towards the NCC's Medical Ward. He signals with four fingers over his back, "Combiners for LIFE!" Tremor is carried away. What horrors await his already well and truly desecrated hulk? Only time will tell... Harrow darts after Brawl, albeit keeping a safe distance.